1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adaptor that fits into a cup receptacle or receiver that is ubiquitously found in automobile consoles and sometimes incorporated in the dashboard or armrests of an automobile. In most instances, a receiving receptacle or recess is molded of plastic and may be openly disposed or may be initially concealed within a console member, for example and upon actuation of a button or the like, a cup holder moves into exposed position in order to receive a coffee mug, beverage cup or the like.
In most instances, the cup holder or receptacle is of an unsuitable size in that there are myriad of sizes of cups and mugs made of styrofoam, plastic, cardboard or other materials. Additionally, the cup recess or receptacle is of sufficient depth to receive only a lower portion of the container that will be inserted therein and has no other use other than for being a cup, mug or bottle receptacle to allow the driver of an automobile to drink a beverage, to rest the container thereof when not drinking or while driving in an automobile.
With today's accelerated lifestyle, automobile accessory designers have sought to come up with various attachments and additions that would allow for a driver, while driving, to do additional tasks as for example, writing notes, making phone calls and the like. Ordinarily, various devices have been suggested and introduced into the marketplace that either attach to a dashboard, ashtray receptacle or a windshield itself, in order to provide a wide variety of tools readily available to the driver. However, none have been completely satisfactory in providing, in the first instance, an adaptor that will fit a variety of cup receptacles or recesses in a snug manner and provide a platform to receive either a cup, mug, etc., itself, or a variety of tool platforms that eases the burden of modern day driving life.
2. Description of the Related Art
As indicated, the prior art has suggested various attachments for securement to an automobile interior for holding writing pads, cups, mugs and even eating trays in a variety of ways, but none have the significant overall attributes of the herein disclosed AUTO CONSOLE CUP ADAPTOR AND ATTACHMENTS.
A search of related art has been conducted and probably the most pertinent patent is Schenkin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,578 for ADJUSTABLE HOLDING DEVICE, which has an expandable, dual member that is adapted to be received into an existing stationary drink, container holder, an automobile ashtray or an arm of a chair and also includes a container receiving portion which is adjustable through a somewhat cumbersome carriage and shaft combination in order to accommodate a variety of sized containers to be securely held in position therein.
Other of the more pertinent references found in the search are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,164
This reference is directed to a device for holding cups, cans, and similar articles in vehicles. As shown in FIG. 1, member 10 terminates at one end in an expandable plug mounting means, generally indicated at 16. Plug mounting means 16 is adapted to be rigidly secured into an opening, such as the cigarette lighter opening, of the vehicle. The other end of member 10 forms an adjustable detent-type joint, generally indicated at 18, with one end of the member 12. The other end of member 12 forms a similar adjustable detent-type joint 18 with one end of the member 14, the other end of which terminates in a ring-type coupling means 20. FIG. 5 illustrates an adaptor for use with the system and for readily converting the open ring-type cup holding means 20 to a closed bottom holding means for holding a can, bottle, or other article. As shown, the adaptor 60 comprises a base 62 and a plurality of arms 64 extending upwardly therefrom. Each of the arms 64 terminates in a hook means 66 which is arranged and constructed to snap over and be held by the open ring-type coupling means 20.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,733
This reference is directed to an automotive accessory mount. The automotive accessory mount 10 essentially comprises an elongate, cylindrical base portion 11 of an axial length and diameter to define a configuration complementary to that defined by a conventional cigarette lighter receptacle bore 12 formed within a dashboard of a typical automotive vehicle, as shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, securement clips 17 has a rear surface orthogonally aligned relative to the base 11 and a shank member 15. A U-shaped slot 18 is defined about a perimeter of the side and bottom portions of the forward surface 17a of the clip 17 defined by an over-folded continuous flange 19 extending and overlying the forward surface 17a of the clip about side and bottom portions thereof. The clip 17 slidably receives therein a tab plate 20 integrally and orthogonally secured to a connecting rib 21 positioned medially of a rear surface of the tab plate 20 and extending from an upper edge of the tab plate 20 to a distance spaced above a lower edge of the tab plate 20 a distance equal to the depth of the slot 18 to completely accommodate the tab plate 20 within the slot 18.
FIG. 3 is illustrative of an insulated cup 22 with an external cylindrical configuration including a polymeric insulated interior surface 22a. FIG. 5 illustrates a tray 23 formed with a planar upper surface and including a perimeter flange 23a extending orthogonally and upwardly of the edge perimeter defined by the tray 23. FIG. 7 is illustrative of a transparent map holder 25 utilizing a plurality of finger portions 26 extending upwardly and orthogonally relative to a horizontal base 27.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,403
This reference is directed to an arm rest writing surface having adjustable angle. Slidable in and out of the opening 12 is a relatively long, narrow drawer 16 that the user can move from the stored position into an extended position. Removably mounted on the usable upper surface 18 of the drawer 16 is a writing pad 24 that is held in the desired position by a spring clip 26. As shown in FIG. 20, a hingedly mounted drink supporting device 170 may be utilized at the front corners of the arm rest 160. As shown in FIG. 21, the basic hingedly mounted device 170 has an inner diameter 172 sufficient to receive a fairly large covered bottle, which may be larger than desirable when the device is being used in connection with a can, or a cup of a standard size. Accordingly, there is provided, as shown in FIG. 21, a toroidally shaped device 176 sized to fit into the pivotally mounting supporting device 170. Additionally, an integral plastic sleeve liner 180 may be used in the central portion of the member 176 in order to prevent snagging friction between the foam ring and a beverage container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,401
This reference is directed to an automobile passage seat divider. As shown in FIGS. 1-3, storage cylinders 10a and 10b serve as the front stabilizers for the unit, which also provide the users of the system with two easily reachable storage cylinders in which to place items such as drinks and snack cups. Insert sleeve, shown as reference numerals 12A, 12B, and 12C, located along the central portion, provides the holding slot in which to insert and securely support the various insert attachment units, such as the insert board unit or the storage insert unit shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. The insert board unit, shown in FIG. 2, is a separate single-piece structure which is to be securely inserted into insert sleeve walls 12a, 12b and 12c. Once inserted, and the entire unit is positioned in the center of the automobile's rear passenger seat, the insert board unit serves as a temporary barrier or divider which separates the passengers on either side of it. The storage insert unit, shown in FIG. 3, is a separate single-piece structure which is to be securely positioned over the rear portion of the divider base unit. The storage insert side walls 22a, rear wall 22b, front wall 22c, and floor board 28 are combined to form a box-like storage chamber. The box-like structure is held in place by use of the insert runner 24 which is to be securely inserted within insert sleeve walls 12a-12c located on the divider base unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,742
This reference is directed to a tray apparatus. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of tray apparatus 10 showing the base element 12 with the bowl insert 60 and the cup element 100 spaced apart from the base element 12. When insert 60 is oriented properly within the gaps in the sidewall 66 placed over the tabs 24 and 26, the insert 60 may be rotated only a relatively short distance before the face 76 or 76 or the bottom wall 64 at the ends of the sloping wall 72 contact the stop element 26. The same inserting and locking system is used with the cup 100 that is used with insert 60.
Other references found had specific elements, but not in the combination that are relevant to the herein disclosed invention, which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art and more specifically, is more universal in nature and is adapted to have a myriad of uses other than just holding cups or mugs as will be seen and further, is easily operatable with one hand either while driving or while being in a stationary position.